1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to a card edge connector having card ejectors on opposite ends thereof and means for preventing such ejectors from over rotation which releasing a card therefrom.
2. The Related Art
Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs) are becoming more and more popular in the computer industry. A DIMM socket connector is mounted on a computer mother board for mechanical and electrical connection to a corresponding DIMM. Typical DIMM connectors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,800, 5,167,517, 5,211,568, 5,302,133 and 5,364,282. The main distinguishing feature of a typical DIMM connector in comparison with a conventional card edge connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,734. Namely, a DIMM connector generally includes a pair of latch/eject members at respective opposite ends. Thus a DIMM is not only securely retained in the DIMM connector with negligible risk of displacement by vibration or shock, but is also easily ejected from the DIMM connector by rotational movement of the latch/eject members.
However, the latch/eject members can easily be over-rotated, resulting in damage to other components on the mother board. Conventional DIMM connectors have inferior means for preventing the latch/ejector members from being over-rotated. Hence, an improved DIMM connector having such means is desired.
An object of the invention is to provide a card edge connector having not only ejectors at opposite ends thereof for releasably latching a memory card engaged therein but also ejector over-rotation prevention means for ensuring safe ejection of the memory card from the connector.
To obtain the above object, a card edge connector comprises an elongated insulative housing having a pair of towers at respective opposite ends thereof, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, and a pair of rotatable ejectors respectively received in cavities defined in the towers. The housing defines a central slot in a mating surface thereof and the contacts in the housing partially extend into the central slot for electrically connecting with opposite side faces of a memory card engaged in the slot. Each tower defines an opening at a top portion thereof communicating with the cavity thereof for entrance of the corresponding ejector. A pillar upwardly extends from a bottom wall of the tower into the corresponding cavity and has a stopping surface at a top end thereof. The ejectors each include a lever and an eject portion at a bottom end of the lever for releasing the engaged memory card from the connector. Each lever has a pair of opposite side pieces at the bottom end thereof and a slit defined between the pair of opposite side pieces. An inclined surface is defined at a top periphery of the slit relative to a bottom surface of the bottom end. The slit has such a size that the pillar of the tower is movably received therein and is sandwiched between the pair of side pieces of the lever. When a force is applied outwardly against the levers, the ejectors each rotate outward a desired angle sufficient for completely release the memory card from the connector. In this card ejecting position, the inclined surfaces of the ejectors timely abut against the stopping surfaces of corresponding pillars of the towers to prevent the ejectors from rotating outward a further angle, thereby limiting over-rotation of the ejectors.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.